


Sunday

by hokshi



Category: MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, i am really THAT horny for him, standing up sex, there is literally nothing else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: Lazy Sundays aren't meant for much else
Relationships: Choi Seokbae | Nafla/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how wet i already am from the hints of the upcoming album

“Where you going?” His voice is gravelly as he snatches you from behind around the waist and rests his chin on your shoulder. 

You had been cuddling with Nicholas on the couch for the past half hour or so after a nice bout of living room sex, but now you needed a bit of a stretch. The entire day, all you two had been doing was sitting on your asses, watching movies, eating pizza and snacks, making out, lazy fucking, becoming the personification of the Lazy Sunday. He was actually trying to start another round, but you were getting bored of the spot. 

“I just need to stretch my legs a bit. We’ve been on the couch all day.” You groan back in your own crackly voice. 

“Nooo…” He whines in the cutest shy voice. You love how he can be needy and embarrassed about it at the same time. “I want you so bad.” 

“I literally sat on your dick twenty minutes ago.” You chuckle, but let him nuzzle his face into your neck. 

“I know, and just thinking about it makes me want you again.” You’re both still naked, so you can definitely feel the truth in his words pressed right up against your back. Nicholas’ hands roam across your body so fluidly that they feel as natural as clothes on your skin now. But still better. And he’s already moving his fingers down your stomach towards the apex of your thighs. 

What a dog. But you also love how turned on he is by you. “I can’t sit down again, we’re never gonna get up.” 

“Then let’s stay here.” The last thing he does to convince you is he slips his finger right back into your folds, which are still slick from your last session. He’s done this enough times that he knows how to get to your sweet spot right away, and he does exactly that because he knows he has to persuade you while he still can. He’s quick to add a second one and smirks quietly when your head falls back onto his shoulder. Got you right where he wants you. 

You’re so lost in the pleasure of his hands that you’ve forgotten that you’re still standing up straight on your feet until Nicholas slips his dick right into the small triangular gap at the top of your thighs. And wow-- “Nicky!” You gasp. 

“Ungh, yeah baby.” He groans as he slides back and forth between your clenched thighs, “Keep ‘em closed, nice and tight. So good.” 

He bites at your shoulder and you whine loudly, you can’t help it. His grip on your hips is unstoppable, and seeing the tip of his cock peek out at the front of your thighs while he’s sliding right up against your lips is hot torture. This is such a new and stiff position -- your leg muscles will undoubtedly start cramping at some point -- but it’s still so hot. It’s not like he’s holding you hostage here in this standing position, thought it sort of feels like it with the way his dick keeps rubbing against your pussy lips without going inside. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet. And damn thick.” he grunts, “It’s like I’m already inside you.” 

“Nick, please…” You beg. 

“S’matter, baby? You want me inside you?” He says into your ear. You nod vigorously, without a hint of shame, only desperation, “Yeah? Well, I need you to come for me first. Get you nice and wet for me.” 

He brings his fingers back in to rub at your clit, giving it the right amount of variation with circles and flicks. It’s amplified by the stable buzz his cock gives your lower lips by continuously rubbing against them. Nicholas is thrusting into the tightness of your thighs like he’s already inside you, spreading the leaking wetness from your core all over them. “Mmnnnn! Nicky, more… I want you inside me.” 

You’re not above begging, which amuses him to no end. The smirk on his face could pierce glass, it’s so sharp. “I know, babe, but what’d we say? Need you to come first. Come on, I know you can do it. Come for me? Mm?” 

God, the way he asks you. It’s not the same as when he gets really dominant and demanding, but his coaxing, patient voice makes you want to come for him all the same. It’s fucking cute and sexy, and only Nicholas Choi is capable of pulling off such a dichotomy so smoothly. 

A few more strokes at your clit and dirty words from his mouth and you’re all but gone. You whimper as you come and try to settle down against his chest, but there’s still something missing. Something hard, veiny, and you know will be the perfect shape inside of you. Without another word, you use the remaining strength in your shaky legs to take a step apart to open up for him. 

You’re already helping place him at your opening when he says, “Had a feeling you’d come around,” with a kiss at your shoulder. 

When he finally, finally slips inside, you breathe out a sigh of relief, and involuntarily squeeze around him. Your body is clearly happy to see him. He sucks a breath between his teeth and slips his hands down the length of your back before placing them at your hips again. He places a kiss between your shoulder blades before he starts moving, pumping in and out of you slowly. And as he keeps the pace, your back begins to arch forward more and more as you try to adjust the angle and get him close to your favorite spot. 

However, once he actually does hit you where it hurts so good, it catches you by surprise and sends you jolting forward. It’s only Nick who catches you by the waist that prevents you from falling to your knees. You don’t know if you’ll last much longer in this standing position. Yet somehow, when your walls pulse on their own against Nick’s dick, he finds the strength for the both you. 

Grabbing you by the wrists, he yanks you up like they’re reins to your torso and you almost automatically jump back up. Replacing his grip around your elbows, he keeps you upright by pulling your arms back even if your torso is limp. Your legs haven’t given just yet, so after he asks you if you’re good, he goes at you. Like a goddamn jackhammer. You actually feel like you’re being drilled into by his cock as you stick your ass back toward him and cry out in the wild fun of of it. 

You must be going nuts, because Nick is drilling into you like he’s mining for oil. Your eyes start to roll back from how good he feels, how much control he has over your body, how much he says he wants you even though he’s fucking you  _ right now _ . “Fuck! Nicky, it’s so good!” you cry, because it really is. Leave it to him to have you coming like crazy like you haven’t been doing it all day just by switching it up a little. 

“Yes! Ungh. Fuck.” Nick makes all kinds of small noises and curses, but he’s still concentrated on ramming your insides at the perfect angles that make you noisy. It should be embarrassing how he knows your body so well that he can turn you into a wet, sloppy, mess on legs so easily, but all you feel is want, elation, love for him that he’s taken this time to learn as much. 

With only a short forewarning, you come undone in pulsing waves wrapped in Nicholas’ arms that have pulled you back against his chest to hold you up. Thank goodness, because your knees would’ve crashed right into the floor by now. Your legs are shaking from the strange intensity of the orgasm in such a new position. He keeps you held up until his last several thrusts into you lead him to his own orgasm and he kind of… pulses inside you for a few moments while standing frozen there. 

But soon after the high is gone and he pulls out, Nicholas collapses back onto the couch with you tow, so you land hard on his lap in a boneless heap. You’re both breathing hard, and it takes you another minute or so to find the strength to rotate in his lap to kiss him. Hugging you close and running a hand into your hair to bring your head closer to him, Nick is the one who makes the kiss even deeper and more meaningful than you expected. 

“Love you, baby.” 

He’s always surprising you like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not really a song fic, but if you heard the dialogue from "camp" then you're still absolutely correct
> 
> my [Nafla blog](https://dimeforhispocket.tumblr.com/) if you're at all interested


End file.
